Scary Storm
by You'veBeenJayed
Summary: "'m scared of thunderstorms..." Kyle is terrified of the storm brewing outside. Thankfully, Stan is there to make it all better. What else are super best friends for? Only yaoi if you think it to be, but meant to be a friendship fic.


**I'm seriously debating starting up my K2 story, Bring Me Back to Life, again. Still not sure why I stopped. I think it was from the long-time virus that disabled me from adding new chapters, which totally killed my inspiration for it. But I'm starting to get it back.**

**Oh, and there's a bug on my screen right now. …Just sort of crawling around.**

A storm was definitely brooding outside the home of a certain Kyle Broflovski. It was just like any other cliché horror scene sort of night. Rain pouring down in sheets, wind howling ominously through the trees, lightning flashing and thunder crashing every few minutes, and clouds covering the moon to make the night even darker than normal.

Which just managed freak the hell out of the poor little Jewish boy?

Kyle took in a few deep breaths as he chanced a glance outside the window again, just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from running and hiding inside his closet with a blanket over his head like he usually did during stormy nights like this.

In fact, the only reason why he wasn't cowering in there right now was the fact that his super best friend, Stanley Marsh, was over for a sleep-over. There was no way he was going to let himself look like a weak little crybaby in front of Stan.

He tried turning his attention back to the video game screen, but found it hard to concentrate. Stan pumped his fist in the air as a mini-victory party for beating Kyle's character yet again.

The raven-haired boy put down his controller and smiled widely at his friend. He pat him on the back. "What's the matter, Kyle? I've never beat you this many times in a row before!"

Kyle scratched the back of his head and smiled back at him. "N-nothing, Stan. I guess I'm just hungry." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to go grab another slice of that pizza from earlier,"

Stan nodded, pausing the game. "Sounds good to me, too!"

They strode into the kitchen and heated up the now-cold cheese pizza from earlier. They had ordered it from Chester Cheese's, but were a little disappointed that they weren't actually allowed to go to the wonderful fun palace to play. Kyle's mother said it was too late and that she had no one to watch Ike.

Kyle chewed a bite of pizza while staring out the kitchen window absently. He was just waiting for a flash of lightning to appear and a giant monster to come out of nowhere from it. He couldn't see a single thing with this night; and that frightened him. If he couldn't see the monsters, then they could sneak up on him. And everyone knew that monsters always came out during thunderstorms, especially ones just like these.

Sure enough, there was a loud crackle of thunder followed by a bright flash of lightning. During this 'light show,' Kyle caught a glimpse of what he figured to be a wolf creature monster psycho thing coming right towards the window. While, in reality, it was only a low-hanging tree branch being blown by the violent wind.

During his mini-freak-out, Kyle chomped down on his tongue and instantly cried out in pain.

Stan was by his side in an instant. "Kyle? Are you okay? What'd you do?" He grabbed Kyle's chin and turned his head back and fourth like his mom did whenever he got hurt in the face.

Kyle whimpered and stuck out his tongue, pointing to it and talking in a weird speech. "Ah just bit mah ton." He frowned, putting it back in his mouth.

"Is it okay? You should pay more attention when you're chewing you're food,"

Kyle nodded and smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Stan, I will." His eyes darted to the window again to see if the wolf creature had decided to jump any closer to the window yet.

Stan cocked his head and turned towards the window. He smiled a little. "I like storms," he commented suddenly.

The redhead made a face. "Why?"

"Because, watch." They waited until another flash of lightning lit up the sky. "It's really pretty. And when the wind blows like that, it's like music or something. When it's daytime and raining, my mom lets me run out and play in the puddles and get all soak and wet. It's a lot of fun—we should do it sometime!"

Kyle shook his head, staring out the window nervously. "Th-that's okay, Stan. I'd rather not get all wet and dirty,"

Stan turned to him and frowned. "Something wrong?"

Kyle shook his head quickly. "No!"

Stan shrugged. "Okay." He yawned. "I'm starting to get tired. Mind if I go change into my pj's and head to bed?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I am too. Go ahead, I'll change into mine. Want me to lay out your sleeping bag?"

"Sure,"

They went their separate ways. After a few minutes, Stan returned, fully clothed in his blue Terrance and Philip pajamas. Kyle was in his plain green ones with the black thread. He sat on his bed and smiled at Stan.

Stan smiled back and sat on top of his sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Ky—"

A huge, loud, house-rattling crash of thunder boomed outside. Kyle nearly hit the ceiling in his jump and was under the covers in an instant, shaking.

Stan stopped mid-sentence, confused and surprised at his friend's sudden freak-out. He stood and shook Kyle's form. "Kyle? Are you okay?"

There was an inaudible mumble of a response from the lump beneath the blankets.

Stan leaned closer to hear. "What?"

Kyle sighed and uncovered himself. He sat up and placed his head on his knees, using one hand to wipe his watery green eyes. "'m scared of thunderstorms…," he mumbled again.

Instead of laughing like any other kid probably would have at his friend's pain, Stan made a concerned face. He crawled into bed next to Kyle and hugged him. "It's okay to be scared of the storms,"

Kyle shook his head stubbornly. "No, it's not. It's stupid. My dad said I have a perth…pe…patho…logical fear. Which means it's irrational. Which means it's stupid. Which means I'm stupid," he grumbled.

Stan giggled and squeezed him tighter. "Kyle, you're the smartest fourth grader in all of South Park. You're not stupid. Just 'cause you're scared of something like that doesn't mean you are." He paused and let go of Kyle, leaning against the wall while sitting next to him. "Besides, I'm scared of something, too."

This caught Kyle's interest. He sniffed and looked at his best—no, super best—friend. "Really? What is it?"

Stan faced him and gave him a serious look. "I'm scared of fish. Dead fish, edible fish, the kind in the ocean, the kind in the bowl—doesn't matter. I just hate them. They freak me out." And that Spooky Fish incident had nothing to do with this fear. Nothing at all. Of course not.

Kyle giggled a little. "That is silly,"

Stan pushed him playfully. "Hey, don't laugh,"

"Okay, okay," Kyle snickered. He reached over to shut off the light, then paused, glancing nervously out the window again.

Stan caught this and reached for the light instead. "How about if I sleep in bed with you? I won't let any monsters outside get you." He locked eyes with Kyle to show him his seriousness. "Promise,"

Kyle smiled thankfully. "Pinky promise?"

Stan nodded and hooked his pinky with the other's. "Pinky promise."

"Okay," Kyle laid down, covering himself and Stan with the blanket.

Stan smiled down at him and shut off the light before getting comfortable himself.

They were silent for at least five minutes. Kyle was just managing to doze off, storm almost forgotten, when another house-rattling crash of lightning and thunder sounded, making him jump and more of his head in the blankets.

In an instant, Stan grabbed Kyle's hand and entwined the fingers with his own.

Kyle looked at his friend, who was facing him. They both shared a smile before drifting off to sleep, storm completely forgotten.

**Was that ending okay? I'm not too sure about it.**

**Anyway, this isn't really a yaoi. They're 8-years-old in this, by the way. This is just supposed to be a cute friendship sort of thing. I saw a picture earlier that made me come up with this.**


End file.
